Bubble and scatter charts are often used to visualize a large amount of data, where markers such as bubbles show a correlation of two or three different metrics. The rendering time of the markers grows linearly relative to the number of data points for the different metrics. For example, if the number of data points is multiplied by 10, the chart rendering time is also multiplied by 10.